dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hyo Ri
Perfil *'Nombre:' 이효리 / Lee Hyo Rithumb|1x1px|hyori *'También conocida como:' moya sanchez/paca *'Profesión:' trabajar de puta madre en su mierda de casa hecha unas putas pajas *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento : Cuenca,España.' *'Estatura:' 1cm *'Peso: 3'kg *'Signo zodiacal:' puta *'Grupo sanguíneo:' k *'Familia:' its my put yea lee sang soon *'Agencia: 'B2M Entertainment Biografía Lee Hyori nació el 10 de mayo de 1979 en la localidad de Cheongwon del mencionado país. Despegó su carrera en el grupo de pop surcoreano Fin.K.L. Su primer álbum fue un éxito, ganando muchos "Daesangs" para ese álbum. Se define actualmente como la artista mejor pagada de Corea Del Sur. Dramas * Sang Sang Plus (2008) * On Air (cameo ep1 - 2008) * Perhaps Love (TV Mnet, 2007) * Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) Programas *Family Outing (''2008 - 2009) *Running Man (2010) *Strong Heart (2012) *Barefoot Friends (2013) Películas *Dancing Queen (2012) *Virgin Snow (2007) *May 18 (2006) *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) *The King and the Clown (2005) *Flying Boys (2004) *Hotel Venus (2004) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) tambien follo a lin miin hou Anuncios *Anycall (Samsung) (2005-2006) *Gmarket *Ace Cama *Anystyle *Paloma *Ragnarok *Mango Bebida *Calvin Klein Jeans (2007) *Isa Knox con Jessica Alba (2007) *Dwae Ji Bar (Helado) *Soju (Bebida tradicional coreana) *Hyundai (2009) *Guess (2009) Videos Musicales *Honey G - "My Love" (2013) *SPICA - "Potently" (2012) *LeeSsang - "The Girl Who Can't Break Up, the Boy Who Can't Leave" (2009) *Wheesung - "Fading Star" (2009) *Davichi - "Sad Promise, a Sad Love Song" (2008) *Davichi - "I Love You Even Though I Hate You" (2008) Colaboraciones *Hyundai 30 - As Lonf as I Love You ft. Wilber Pan (2009) Discografia 'Albums' {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 500px; " {| ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);" |'Album''' ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);" |'Informacion' ! style="text-align:center;background-color:rgb(255,204,255);" |'Lista de canciones ' |- | style="text-align: center; " |140px | ''"Stylish..."' '''Vol.1' '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''18.08.2003 | #Prologue (Drum&Bass) #  One two three N'four #  바보처럼 (Sadness) #10 MINUTES #얼음 #이브, 낙원에 잠들다 #Remember Me #  오늘따라 # Do Me #Hey Girl #  지워버려 #어느 째즈바 #Only One #미안해요(Ghost) # 클레오파트라 #Hot Girl |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | "Dark Angel" Vol.2 Fecha de lanzamiento: 13.02.2006 | #Get Ya! #깊이 #Straight Up #Dark Angel #Dear Boy #겨울 시선 #Closer #Stealing a Glance Remix #Shall We Dance? #노예 #EMMM #2 Faces #Last Goodbye |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | "It's Hyorish" Vol.3 Fecha de lanzamiento: 28.06.2008 | #천하무적 이효리 (Unrivaled Lee Hyori)" #Lesson    #U-Go-Girl - with 낯선 (Natsun)" #사진첩 (Photo Album)    #이발소 집 딸 (A Barbershop’s Daughter) #Don’t Cry #괜찮아질까요? - with Bigtone (Do You Think It’ll Be Ok?)   #Sexyboy" - with Wheesung #빨간자동차 (Red car)" - with Kim Gun Mo #Hey Mr. Big #P.P.P (Punky Punky Party)" - With 낯선 (Natsun) #My Life (외국곡) (Foreign Song) # Unusual - with Seo Jung Hwan |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | "H-LOGIC" Vol.4 Fecha de lanzamiento: 12.04.2010 | # I'm Back # Love Sign -Feat by 상추(마이티마우스) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - Feat by Ceejay of Freshboyz #Feel The Same # Bring It Back -Feat by 베카(애프터스쿨), 전지윤(포미닛) # Highlight -Feat by Bizzy #그네 -Feat by 개리(리쌍) #Scandal #100 Percent #Want Me Back #How Did We Get -Duet by 대성(빅뱅)   #So cold #Get 2 Know -Feat by Double K #MEMORY -Feat by Bizzy |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | "MONOCHROME" vol.5 Fecha de lanzamiento: 20.05.2013 | #Holly Jolly Bus (Feat. Soonshimi) #Love Radar (Feat. Beenzino) #Miss Korea #Bad Girls # 내가 미워요 (I Hate Myself) #사랑의 부도수표 (Bounced Checks of Love) #Full Moon #Trust Me #Special #Amor Mio (Feat. Park Ji Young de Honey-G) #누군가 (Somebody) #묻지 않을게요 (Wouldn't Ask You) #미쳐 (Crazy) (Feat. Ahn Yeong Mi) #쇼쇼쇼 (Show Show Show) #Better Together #노 (Oars) |} 'Digital Singles' 'Singles & Colaboraciones' Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-pop: 'Fin.K.L (disuelto) *'Educación: '''Universidad Gook Min **Kyung Hee University (medios de comunicación y ciencias sociales) *'Religión: Chocho gordo''' *'Hobbies:' pintar y follar *'Artistas Favoritos:' Bi Rain,T.O.P y Kim Hyun Joong y chorrina gordi. *Según la prensa, tuvo una corta relación con Bi (Rain).y se comio su polla *Le da impresión los bichos. *Pertenecia anteriormente a la agencia DSP Entertainment donde ella era mienbro de la banda Fin.K.L. *Ella y Yoo Jae Suk son conocidos como "Los Hermanos de la Nación" en Family Outing. * Kim Hyun Joong con quien trabajaron en la misma agencia por un tiempo ,en el programa de Family Outing (2009) él mostro su desprecio a la presentación donde T.O.P (de BIGBANG ) la beso,ella le cuestiono que por que no habia intentando nada con ella si a él le gustaba. Él contesto que incluso despues de volverse un reconocido idol la seguia viendo como una estrella. *Donó 87.000 de dolares a la coalición por los derechos de los animales y lanzó una edición especial de su calendario, en el que incluian fotos suyas y de su perro adoptado, Soonshim. *T.O.P de BIG BANG la beso en MKMF. *Ella contó que antes de su debut trabajaba de prostituta. *Ella comenzó su fama precisamente en ese restaurante ya que muchas personas acudían al lugar solamente para poder apreciar su belleza y carisma, de hecho esa popularidad llegó a oídos de un productor quien la busco y quedo encantado por su belleza, carisma y talento. *El 3 de Julio. Se confirmó (no oficialmente) su matrimonio con el músico Lee Sang Soon ,'''con el que ha estado saliendo durante ya 3 años.Segun los reportes la pareja ya tendria lista las invitaciones a la boda y estarian casandose en Septiembre del 2013 *El 1 de septiembre contrajo matrimonio con el músico '''Lee Sang Soon (confirmado) Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (hpg) *Perfil (Daum) *Página Oficial *Twitter Official *HanCinema Galería Categoría:Ksolista Categoría:Solista